Frozen
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: Elsa has survived through the centuries by following three basic rules. But after a stupid decision, she finds herself tossed into the turmoil of modern day soceity, Nick Fury watching her every move. It's no life, but neither was living by herself for centuries in Alaska. So she doesn't complain. That is, until the Avengers learn a dark secret about her heritage. A frozen secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! This was just a little idea I shook up for the winter holidays. Just wanted to see what kind of response I get. Please review to let me know what you think!**

In my messed up life, I've survived by following three, simple rules.

1) Do NOT become attached to anything. It all goes away in the end. Nothing is everlasting. They claim that love and friendship is, but I have several centuries worth of lives to prove that wrong.

2) Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES should I ever look into others buisness. If I stay out of theirs, they'll stay out of mine. It's quite a simple concept really.

3) Whatever happens, NEVER break rules one and two. Life can be happy. Well, not _happy _per se, given my condition, but it can be bearable if I follow my rules.

And that's what I've done, for the past five centuries. I've isolated myself from everyone, living up where I belong. In the cold. Every decade or so I pick up any needed supplies in a big city where I won't be picked out or deemed odd, but for the most part, I stay away from others, enjoying my solitude.

Until yesterday.

Oh, how I wish I could time travel back to yesterday, and slap my stupid self in the face. I honestly wish I could grab myself from yesterday by the shoulders, and shake her silly, demanding what in the past five centuries possessed her to be stupid enough to break rule number two, and in essence, rule number three. Unfortunately, that isn't physically possible.

But then again, I thought eternal life wasn't possible either.

So why couldn't I have teleportation too? Was it really too much to ask for? Honestly?

Anyways, back to the point. I broke my rules, which is why I find myself in my current predicament. And you know the sad thing? I know why I did it, even though I try to tell myself I don't. Because there's always a reason for everything I do.

And this time it just happened to be that I was lonely.

"Please, you don't understand. I _need _to leave."

"And you don't seem to understand that _we _need answers," Nick Fury's voice rings around the interogation room, making me flinch. The metal of the table that I was resting my hands on quickly turns cold at my anxiety, and I pull my hands away before Fury can notice.

I bite my lip and look around the room. "Isn't this against the law or something?" I try. "You can't just kidnap me."

Fury narrows his one eye at me, and I shiver as his voice lowers. "Normally, yes. But seeing as how you were trying to hack SHIELD's computer mainframe from a tiny igloo in Alaska in the barren of winter, and you nearly succeeded, forfeits any rights you previously had. Now I'll ask you one more time, Ms. Anna. Why were you trying to hack us?"

Alright, that was insulting. It wasn't just some little igloo. I took pride in the home I had built. Yes, it was made of ice, but it still was much more advanced than those Inuit could build. I had based it off of my room back in Arrendele. It was the epitome of awesome.

I close my eyes as I contemplate telling him the truth. If I do, perhaps he'll let me go, before I let anything... slip. For the hundredth time in the last five minutes, I curse my stupidity. I had been living in peace for centuries in Alaska. Everything was going so good. And then my stupid curiousity got the better of me.

"I was looking for one of your files," I finally mutter, taking a breath to control my fear. Fear has always been my biggest enemy. It snatches away the little bit of control I've managed to attain over the decades.

"Which file?"

I bite my lip, a piece of my white-ish blonde hair falling out of my loose braid and into my face. I brush it behind my ear, wishing I still had my gloves. I have _so _much more control with my gloves. When it's concealed, and I don't feel it, it's easier not to let it show. Unfortunately, SHIELD took most of my stuff, leaving me only in my blue dress, which falls to the floor and is fitted like how women used to wear several centuries ago. I don't exactly have any modern clothes. I do only have the pattern of my dresses from the sixteenth century to go by. Not like I see anyone in the middle of nowhere anyways.

I take a deep breath, before closing my ice blue eyes. I can feel the chair beneath me starting to turn to ice despite my will otherwise. Fury doesn't notice though, he just intensifies his glare.

"Tell me, Elsa."

As I feel the last of my resolve crumbling, my eyes flash open.

"The Avengers," I manage to whisper.

And then the ice explodes out of nowhere around me.

Now pause.

You might be thinking, huh, I wonder who just broke into the room. Or I wonder who just shot the gun, or something like that. But let me tell you, it's not. I _wish _it was, I honestly do. But unfortunately, my luck ran out sometime during the French Revolution.

So in case you were wondering, it's me.

I caused the ice to appear and expl[ode out of no where. But it's not like I did it on purpose. Much.

"What in the blazes?"Fury's one eye goes wide as he stares at the snow that covers the surface of the room. Icicles hang from the ceiling, looking threatening and beautiful at the same time. I sigh and lean back in my chair. No hiding it now.

"More like, What in the Ice," I supply dryly. I dance my fingers along the now frozen table top, fresh ice patterns traveling in my wake. Fury starts to shiver, but I don't even notice the cold. I've never noticed the cold.

In the snowy light, my skin looks almost stark white now. I've never had any colour of any sort, save for the purple tinge to my lips. But in the snow my skin seems to turn even paler. I wouldn't be surprised if my blondish hair has gone white. A piece falls in front of my face again, and I blow it away.

"What are you?" Fury asks, eyeing me suspiciously. I sigh.

"Well, if I knew I'd tell you. All I've managed to figure out is that I don't exactly die easily," I smirk humourlessly. "And the cold doesn't bother me."

People have started to bang on the door, but it's frozen shut. I glance up at the shivering Director.

"You want to know why I was looking for that file?" I ask bitterly, closing my pale blue eyes. "I heard that you have some freaks like me. And I was hoping you could help me figure out what I was."

I wonder if he knows my story. It's been fabricated into myth and legend, although it's still there. I know because I visited once. My kingdom. Arrendele. It still stands to this day, covered in ice. An eternal winter. The doing of my fleeing. The doing of my cowardly attitude. People still live there, telling the story of the princess who cursed the land, which is why the snow never melts there.

"What is your real name?" He asks me, lowering his voice. I sigh and hold open my palm, snow swirling above it out of no where.

"I've adopted many names over the centuries, but the one you most likely know me by is Elsa Arrendele," I tell him quietly.

"The princess who froze her own kingdom and fled on her coronation day," Fury says, but to my disbelief he doesn't act as though he doesn't believe me, but rather as though he does, and he's just putting the pieces together. But then again, for someone who works in the job of wackos, perhaps my news isn't all that shocking.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I mutter darkly, the snow that was swirling carefree above my palm a minute ago, freezing and falling to the ground. "I can't exactly control it."

Fury's eyes go wide. "So if you can't unfreeze the door," He asks, "How do you propose we get out?"

I shrug. "Do you have a blow torch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows! Was not expecting that!**

**I hope you like this chapter, but before you read it, you need to know a few things.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ TO AVOID CONFUSION: (Although beware, TTDW spoilers!)**

**- In this story, FRIGGA DIDN"T DIE! She was wounded really badly though, and that's what drove Loki to action.**

**- Odin is still king of Asgard.**

**- Loki DIDN"T fake his death. He was jsut badly injured too, but was taken back to Asgard for care.**

**- This story takes place approximately ONE YEAR after TTDW.**

**Also, I've changed the story of Frozen a bit, although that will be explained later on. This story shall switch between Loki's and Elsa's POV's as well, just so you know. Enjoy and tell me how I did!**

**Loki**

"Thor this isn't funny!"

I hear the oaf's thunderous laugh outside of the lavatory, and I scowl. Ever since our little incident saving the world from the Dark Elves, he's seemed to have got it in his head that it's funny to prank the God of Pranks, as he likes to put it. I scowl at the Hammer on the toilet lid, preventing me from relieving myself.

I place my hands on the leather handle again, gritting my teeth. Closing my eyes, I pull until my arms are about to pop out of my sockets. Just like before, it doesn't budge.

Scowling, I give up. Closing my eyes, I picture the lavatory down the hall in my mind. I shape out every detail, before smirking slightly. Tugging at the magic buried within me, I gasp momentarily as I feel myself dematerialize, and travel along with the power of Yggdrisal. Half a blink later I take a deep breath, the air having the slight hint of lavender that I know this bathroom carries. I open my eyes, to see that I've successfully teleported myself to the other lavatory. I quickly get down to the buisness of relieving myself before Thor gets any other ideas.

"I am going to kill you," I say with a stony face when I reconvene with him out in the hall. He only snickers.

"You should have seen your face, Brother," He laughs deeply. I scowl.

"You didn't see my face," I point out, unamused.

"It's the idea that counts."

It's times like these that make me forget our history. Make me forget our past. With him laughing, and me rolling my eyes, it feels just like old times. When we were brothers.

"Well Brother, we better head out to say goodbye to mother. You know how she gets when we're away," He laughs, before heading off down the hall. I deflate internally when I have to bite my tongue in order not to correct him and say 'I'm NOT you're brother, she's YOUR mother.' I stopped correcting him about a month after our return to Asgard and my redemption. It just got too tiring.

After I was wounded lsat year when Thor, Jane, and I were retrieving the Aether, I was never the same. Brushing that close to death terrified me, although I do't let anyone know that. I think twice now about killing anything, even bugs. I detest it, and yet I can't stop it. It's now a part of me.

For the most part, I've been pardonned for my crimes. Saving all the Realms apparently cancaels out the fact that I tried to take over Midgard. Whoop-de-doo.

Most of the Aesir still are wary and look down upon me, but I don't care. Odin finally sees me for what I am, as does the rest of Asgard. Only Frigga and Thor blindly still treat me as their son and brother. As family. They're the only reason Odin hasn't thrown me into the prisons again, or back to Jotunheim. Their the ones who insisted on my redemption.

As of recently however, Odin has kept me on what the humans refer to as House Arrest. Although I'm free, I'm not allowed to leave the Palace grounds. No matter what the others say, it's false freedom. I'm the God of Lies. I can see through them like water.

"Hurry up Loki!" Thor hollers from down the hallawy, I pick up my pace, matching his. He has an extra jolt to his step today, and his smile is a tad bigger. Odin has finally agreed to allow me freedom, and Thor being the oaf he is insisted that I return to Midgard with him to visit his Lady Jane. I protested adamently, but as soon as Frigga heard of the argument, it was over. She seems to think that the trip will allow for some brotherly bonding.

She's changed too, since her brush with Death. That last conversation in my cell... she looked like she was going to give up. Not for herself, but for me. Because she could tell that I didn't want to accept her as my mother, and the old Frigga would always try to make others happy. But ever since she got better, even though she still loves to make others smile, she has chosen one thing that she has decided must go her way.

_Us._

As in, Thor and I. She wants her two sons, who are _brothers _back. A stupid notion to me. But Odin has it right, with the notion that you NEVER cross Frigga. And so I've been going along with her little game. And besides, I might still have a soft spot for her. When I though that I had lost her last year... well, I don't like to dwell on that.

"Mother!" Thor exclaims as we enter the throne room. Thankfully Odin is no where in sight, but Frigga is currently talking with one of her maids. She dismisses her as soon as she sees us, a smile lighting up her delicate features.

"Boys," She smiles, looking us over. "Ready for your trip?"

"Yes," Thor smiles at the same time I mutter, "No."

Frigga just pinches my cheeks, like how she used to when Thor and I were little. "Don' worry, you'll enjoy it," She smiles, and I fight an eyeroll. "Have fun."

"Of course mother," Thor smiles, being the suck-up that he is. "We bid you farewell."

Frigga nods. "Tell Jane I say hello."

"Will do," Thor nods. And with that we exit the throne room. Better to do before Odin returns anyways.

Heimdall is waiting at the bifrost when we arrive. I must say, they did quite a swell job of fixing it up after Thor hammered it the first time. "Why can't we take a hidden branch again?" I whine as we dismount from our horses. I see Thor visibly shudder at the memory, and I can't help but smile.

"The Bifrost will do," He mumbles as we enter.

"Your Lady waits in earnest," Heimdall says in his deep voice, staring with his gold eyes at the stars. I wonder if he can see Yggdrisal too. Then I scoff. Of course he can.

"Then let's not make her wait any longer," Thor smiles. "Turn on the Birfrost."

"Try not to take over Midgard this time," Heimdall directs at me. I give him a sadistic smirk.

"Hi to you too," I mutter, and then we're sucked down the Bifrost.

As children, we used to call it a rainbow bridge, because I can't even describe some of the colours that fly by us. Everytime it takes my breath away, and sometimes, if I look at just the right angle, I can _see _the streams of magic throughout Yggdrisal.

As quickly as it starts, it ends, and the next thing I know is that I'm standingin the middle of New York, on top of Stark Tower. I look around amused.

"Well, this looks familiar," I smirk devilishly, and Thor gives me a stern look.

"Do not get any ideas Brother. You would do well to remember what happened last time," He warns, but I just look over the bustling city. Two years. That's how long it's been since I've last been to Midgard. Thor had visited last year during his fight with the Dark Elves, but by that point I had been wounded, and taken back for care in Asgard. The city still looks the same though. Big, stupid, and ready for ruling. My fingers clench at the thought.

"Come, we must find Lady Jane. I'm sure she's aware of our arrival. Heimdall would not have placed us here otherwise," Thor says, walking inside. I follow quietly, my eyes still flirting hungrily across the city.

"Hey look, that's the window I threw Tony Stark out of," I say wih fake enthusiasm. "And look there! I do believe that's the tile that your Hulk smashed me into."

"Enough, Loki," Thor says, a warning in his voice. But I ignore him. Too many memories now.

"And right there is where I cut the holes in the ceiling to supply power cables to stabalize the tesseract. And there-"

"I said ENOUGH!"

Thor grabs me and holds me against the wall, his blue eyes wide, not in rage, but rather in pain. "Brother, do not make me re-live my nightmares," He begs. I eye him with a solemn face.

"Then why bring me in the first place?" I spit. He looks helpless, before his face hardens in determination.

"Because you are my brother."

I scoff, my insides rolling with anger now. But I keep a cool look on my face. "Brother? Such a sentimental word, is it not?" I scoff. "You're no more my brother, than am I yours. And you'd do well to remember that."

But Thor only shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. He releases his grip on me. "One day you'll learn, Brother."

And that's that. He lets me go completely, and starts to walk down the halls of Stark Tower. And just as he expected, I follow him, because deep down inside, that little boy from our childhood still wants his older brother.

We walk into a grand room, following the sound of voices. Sure enough, sitting inside talking to a woman with red-hair, is none other than Thor's Jane. She looks healthier than the last time I saw her, but then again, I suppose this time she doesn't have an infinity stone running through her vains. Her blue eyes widen in joy when she sees Thor, and she cuts off her conversation with the other Lady to run and hug him.

"Thor! When did you get here!" She says excitedly, pulling out of their embrace. As soon as she does, her eyes land on me. Her smile immediately flips into a frown. "And you brought your brother," She says rather unenthusiastically. I smile at her nonetheless.

"Nice to see you too, Lady Jane," My smile is tight. "I can almost feel your exuberance at my presence."

"Wait," The redhead cuts me off. "Im sorry. Hi, I'm Pepper. Who are you guys?"

"My dearest apologies," Thor being the suck-up he is, says. "I am Thor, of Asgard. And this is my brother, Loki of-"

"-Jotunheim," I cut him off. He frowns at me, but I take it as a cue. "Loki of Jotunheim."

Pepper smiles at Thor. "Tony's told me a bit about you, and so has Jane. Nice to put a face to a name," She tells him. Then she turns to me. "I'm sorry. I feel like I should know you but-"

"He's the one who had tried to take us over two years ago," A new voice pops up from the corner which I didn't notice before. She looks up from her book. "Hi! I'm Darcy, by the way. I'm Jane's Intern. Good to meet you."

My eyebrows hike into my hairline, but I smile anyways. "Nice to meet you, Darcy. Pepper."

"Wait, your the guy Tony has nightmares about?" Pepper says, enraged. I assume she's Tony's girlfriend. She takes a step back comically fast, her warm features twisting into the disgust I'm used to. Ah well. I give her my best sadistic smile.

"Glad to know I haven't been forgotten in this pathetic realm," I tell her, earning me a disapproving look from Thor. Jane turns to Thor, a pout on her petite features.

"Thor, why did you bring him along this time? I thought he was under house arrest," She mutters. Pepper just looks upset about the situation on the whole. I turn to the blundering oaf, my eyebrows raised in question too. They have quite the valid point.

"Well," Thor starts rather hesitantly. "He's been released, and so I asked him to come with me to Midgard for a visit to get him out of his dreary mood. Loki has quite the temper when he's moody," He mumbles wide-eyed.

"Thor!" I protest, my eyes going wide. "I am not moody!"

"See?" He asks his girlfriend, and I face-palm. What. An. Oaf.

"For the record," I look up, playing innocence across my features, although the smallest hint of a smile still tugs on the corners of my lips, "I did protest to coming. Thor just had to go whining to his mother, and I preferred to suffer this torture, than to find myself at the recieving end of Frigga's wrath," I mutter.

"_Our _mother," Thor interjects, emphasizing the one word. I roll my eyes.

"Your mother," I mutter quietly enough so that he won't hear, but I see that Jane who's standing between us does. I shoot her a quick look warning her to be quiet, and thank Valhalla she does.

"Hey Pep, I saw the light thingy. Is Point Break back in town? Cuz Fury apparently just called some super important Avengers meeting that we're all supposed to attend so..." Tony trails off as he walks into the room, his attention which was originally on his phone, now focusing on me. For a second I see a twinge of fear on his face - then it's gone, replaced with his usual witty and sarcastic attitude. "What do you know. Is it family reunoin time?"

"Tony Stark," Thor smiles. "A pleasure as always. Yes, I am revisiting Midgard, except this time-"

"Please tell me he isn't here to try and take us over again?" Tony cuts Thor off in his normal noncalant way as he makes his way over to the bar. He grabs a whiskey bottle. "Cuz last time, if I recall correctly, it didn't work out for him all that well. And according to Fury, something big is going on which he needs to brief us about, so now would be a really bad time to have to save the world." After a second Tony adds, "Again."

"At ease," Thor reassures them. "My brother means no harm to Midgard. In fact, he helped me save the realms from utter darkness last year. He has been pardonned for his sins on Asgard."

My fingers automatically reach for my chest, where under my leather and metal clad outfits lies my mutilated flesh scar from my stab wound. But I quickly cover the action up, by pretending to scratch my neck. Only Thor notices, and his eyes soften.

"What about his sins on Earth?" Tony speaks up again, while pouring himself a generous amount of alcohol.

Thor glares at him. "By saving all the realms," Thor emphasizes his point, "He has been completely pardonned. Of _all _sins in _any _realm."

"That isn't of importance now," I cut off their convcersation, tired of them talking about me as though I'm not already here. "Why don't you head to your meeting while I look around the city?" I try, a mischevious smirk lighting up my features despite my will to suppress it. Tony shakes his head adamently.

"Are you kidding me? You trashed my building and built an ugly attachment to it the last time you were here. You're coming with us, buddy boy. I don't care what your brother says, I still don't trust you," Tony states. My lips twist into a smirk.

"Perhaps this room isn't completely full of fools," I say darkly.

I can tell I've stirred everyone up a bit, much to my pleasure. But as always, Stark is the first to shake it off. Thor will definitely be the last. "You're all coming," He gestures to the three women in the room as well. "You might come in handy."

"Why?" Pepper says, her mind immediately analyzing what could be happening. "What's the problem?"

Tony shrugs before turning and walking towards the door. As he's about to leave, he shouts over his shoulder.

"Apparently a sixteen year old girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Here's a new chapter, the one you've all been waiting for. I hope you like it, and please review!**

**Elsa**

I must look like a gawking idiot.

Turns out, Nick _does _carry a blowtorch on him. Talk about weird. The only problem was that he caught his coat tail on fire, resulting in me panicking, and trying to put it out. So now, he's stomping around his secret headquarters like a kid with a tantrum, half of his jacket burnt, the other half stiff and frozen. To put it lightly, he's NOT in a good mood.

As soon as we walked out of the room though, I was overwhelmed by the advancement in technology. The las time I was in a city, was close to eight years ago. Cellphones were as big as the bricks that made Arrendelle. Now people are walking around with pieces of glass with floating words, and little black pieces in their ears. Someone walks buy with some sort of giant, sophisticated looking gun. Whatever happened to the crossbow?

Word must of gotten around about my... condition. As we pass people, even though I try to keep my head down, I can see people staring at me as though I might freeze them solid any second. I wrap my arms around me tighter, pulling my cloak towards me as well. Fury had the curtesy to at least give me back my dark blue cloak, and it drapes around my shoulders like a protection. He also gave back my gloves - the same ones my father gave to me over five hundred years before.

It's not just the rumours that are giving me attention. I know how out of place I look with all these people in crisp suits and badges. With my loosely braided hair, and outdated clothing, I look like a fairybook princess. I guess it's cause I kind of am.

Lifting the hem of my dress, I pick up my pace, so as not to get left behind by Fury. He's like a man on a mission. As soon as we got out, he called a Code 5. I have no idea what that means, but everyone started scrambling as soon as he said it, and I hope i doesn't have to do with me. For some reason I have a feeling it does.

He finally stops twisting and turning through the hallways. He stops at a door where two men I presume are supposed to be guards are standing. I eye them curiously as Fury types in some sor of passcode.

"Where is your armor?" I finally ask, unable to with hold my curiousity any longer. The one closest to me raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"I suppose you're a little behind on the times," Fury instead answers me. "The guards are wearing a protective vest under their suits."

"Oh," I say, as he enters the room. I want to ask what a protective vest is, but decide against it as I follow him in instead. The room is poorly lit, and pretty drafty. When my eyes adjust, I realize that we're not the only ones in the room.

Twelve other people sit around a circular table. Most of them are chatting lightly, although a couple brood quietly in the corner. As soon as we walk in, a woman with a sleek brown pony tail, and navy blue suit stands up.

"Director Fury. What is this pressing issue, if I may ask?" Her voice is one of austhority, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's second in command or something. The shorter male dressed similar to her, standing beside her I would assume also is a higher up of this agency. A girl with fiery red hair, and another man in a sleek black body suit also look like they must work for this agency, from their posture and their attnetive way of looking.

The rest look like civilians. Three women chat amiably together, one much more animated then the others who appear more conservative. The man sitting by them is dressed in fancier clothes, and I would presume he thinks highly of himself, seeing as how he sits lazily on the chair, and seems to have a disregard of others.

He is bickering with a man with blonde hair, strong features, and friendly blue eyes. He caries an air of confidence as well, but it's more of a humble kind, as though he doesn't realize that he is confident. A third man with brown curly hair watches them, amusement on his features, adding to the conversation here and there.

The two in the corner definitely seem... different, to put it lightly. Their garments remind me of what my great-great grandfather used to wear. Capes drape their shoulders, and their outfits are made of leather and metal and fine clothe. Recalling the long forgotten clothing status of my time, I'd say that they are definitely royalty. Perhaps even brothers by the way they are murmering to eachother in such a fashion. Although they have completely different looks.

The one who's talking most has long blonde hair, strong features, and is muscular. The other is scrawnier, with sleek black hair, and protruding, almost starved, looking features. He only glances at the other in annoyment, occasionally adding an eyeroll. He almost looks familiar, although I have no idea why.

"What happened to you?" The haughty man asks as soon as he notices our presence. His eyebrows hike comically high. Fury scowls and points at me, although his glare is directed to the different man with long blonde hair.

"Why wasn't I informed that you brought another Asgardian to earth?"

Asgardian?

Wait, what?

"Because I was not aware of this myself," He looks up, eyeing me. He has a thick accent, and he uses extremely funny words. "How do you know she's Asgardian?"

"She's five hundred years old, and has powers similar to yours. What else could she be?" He drawls in a way that makes me want to crawl in a hole. I feel offended. Is he saying I'm not human?

I look uneasily at the others, but most aren't even paying attention. One woman with red hair is paying attention to Fury, but she seems to be occasionally scolding the haughty man. The other woman shushes the animated woman constantly, and the quiet man watches Fury solemnly. The civilian with blonde hair who has the spirit of a knight pays adament attention though, as does the other four agent looking people. The blonde warrior's focus flickers between me and Fury, while his partner stares at me with a striken expression, as though he's trying to remember something, but can't seem to recall the details. All of them creep me out, so I resort to staring at my folded hands.

"Couldn't she be like the Captain? Doesn't he not age?" The blonde warrior tries again. Fury rubs his head exasperatted.

"The technology that Captain Rogers was exposed to was hardly perfect seventy years ago, let alone five hundred."

The knight - Captain Rogers - shifts. "What if it's similar to what I have, but not of this planet, which explains it's presence at that time period?" He asks diligently. Fury looks expectantly at the warrior and his companion. I get the sinking feeling that they're not from around here. And by that I mean, not from this _planet. _Stupid sounding, I know. But it would explain a lot of things. Everyone's reference's to them, as well as their strange appearance. The companion with the slicked black hair scoffs, emotion finally filling his face.

"Please. Only the Apples of Life can have a person live forever, and they would never be brought to this realm, even by Asgard's enemies. All the realms know that would be stupidity at it's finest," He scoffs. Everyone except the warrior scowls slightly, and I get the feeling that he's not on best terms with everyone here. He laughs again. "The only thing from Asgard that could have given her the abilities she posses would be-"

"A parent," The warrior cuts his friend off with wide eyes. Silence blankets the room. I take it as an opportunity to speak up.

"Um, sorry to disrupt this, but can I just point out I had two very normal parents, and a very normal sister. I _know _why I'm cursed, if you would like me to tell you."

"What do you mean cursed?" One of the woman asks with brown hair. I'd presume she's a more intellectual person, by her tone of voice. I shift my attention to her and shrug.

"Being burdened of a life without natural death, and cursed with a power beyond my control," I mutter, raising my hand. As soon as I do snowflakes appear out of no where and spin in the air around it. Almost everyone stares with shock. Just as quickly as I do it, I re-clasp my hands together, withdrawing them back into my cloak. I shrug sadly. "I've grown accustomed to it though."

"What happened Elsa?" Fury turns to me again, a demanding scowl on his face. I twiddle my thumbs, willing myself not to get too over-emotional. Fury knows how that turned out last time.

"I was born out of wedlock," I tell them simply. However, I can see that their confused, so I continue. "My mother was rightful ruler of Arrendelle. Even though my father was the King, he was originally from the Northern Isles. The first born that my mother birthed, was supposed to be his child. But Anna came second, and instead I came first," I tell the account sadly. I don't dare close my eyes, knowing that if I do, I'll see their faces again. "My mother never really told me much, just that there was a man whom she had fallen in love with long before she was betrothed to my father. Not long after their marriage, he returned. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. He left the next morning. I was born nine months later," I recount.

The haughty man scoffs. "So are you telling me that you think you have your weird cyrokinetic abilities just cause your mom had an affair?"

"Cyro-cyrokin, what?" I ask confused. He rolls his eyes, but the red headed woman silences him. She turns to me, a smile on her face.

"Ignore Tony. Go on," She encourages me. The haughty man - Tony - rolls his eyes, but keeps silent.

"My mother broke a sacred law, and so I was born as a cursed child. The priests said my hair is white, because I stole another girl's life, and now no longer have a soul," I whisper quietly. Even now, centuries later, I can hear their malicious voices in my head. I close my eyes painfully.

Everyone is painfully silent, and I don't dare open my eyes. The warrior finally speaks up. "Elsa," He starts slowly, "Did your mother ever tell you anything about your true father?"

I look up slowly, and shake my head. "All she said was that she loved him, and he could never stay here. I know nothing of who he was, or where he was from."

"This is getting us no where," Fury suddenly speaks up, sounding frustrated. He turns back to the warrior. "You said something about a parent?"

He nods solemnly. "Although from her powers, she would have to either have an Asgardian parent or..." His voice trails off, and I look up to see him staring at his partner who has an ashen look on his face. "Jotun."

It's silent for exactly two and a half awkward seconds. And then:

"Hell no."

Fury looks as though he can't p[ick an emotion to settle with. I look at the others, confused. Their emotions range from shocked, to disgusted, to surprised. The warrior swivels on his companion, eyes wide. His companion won't look at any one, and he looks as though he's finally remembered that thing he was trying to recall earlier.

And it doesn't look like it's good news.

"Loki, is it true?" He demands. His companion - Loki - won't meet his eyes. I watch the exchange with confusion. "Loki," The warrior prompts again.

"If I knew, don't you think I wouldn't be so surprised myself?" He finally lashes out through gritted teeth. His voice holds a cutting edge to it, making me jump a little.

"You've got to be kidding me," Captain Rogers says with disbelief. Loki eyes him annoyed.

"This isn't your affair, Soldier," He replies sharply. Tony chuckles.

"You're right. Apparently it's _your _affair."

"Silence!" He shouts, and for the first time I can see just how conflicted he really is. Several emotions flicker through his once emotionless face. He's shocked, confused, anxious, and... scared?

"Oh this, this is marvelous," The man who seems to watch everything with amusement says. The warrior sends him a steely glance.

"Stay out of this, Banner."

The four agents start whispering. I only pick up fragments of their conversation. One says, "Who would ever fall in love with _him?" _While another responds with, "Forget love. Who in their right mind would do _it _with him?"

"EVERYONE!" I scream, just as it feels as though my head is about to split apart from all the noise. I feel left behind. I have no idea what they're talking about. "Will SOMEONE please inform me of what's happening?" I ask, feeling flustered. A couple - Tony - snicker, but the rest look to Loki. His once collected a[ppearance is now distraught, and the panic in his eyes are undeniable.

I look him overf once more as he meets my eyes, once again confused by how familiar he looks. The curve of his cheekbone, the arch of his brow, and the slant of his nose. And then I realize where I've seen it before.

_In a mirror._

And it all clicks before he even opens his mouth.

"Elsa? I think that I'm your father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki**

I think that I'm going to be sick.

"W-what?" She stammers out, her face ghostly pale. She takes a step back and runs into the wall, her eyes wide.

My stomach twists into something resmbling the Midgardian pretzel. I have almost no doubt that Elsa is my child, even though I wish she wasn't. My stomach twists again. None of this would be happening right now if Thor hadn't dragged me along. My mind is so scattered, that I speak the only truth that clears in my mind.

"You're supposed to be dead."

I meet her pale blue eyes, to see them widen in fear, and confusion. Thor's scowl deepens.

"What do you mean, brother?"

Images flash before me, and I sqeeze my eyes shut to push them away. My palms become sticky with sweat, and I hate myself for showing fear around Thor's friends. My voice comes out as a whisper.

"Adelaine was your mother, wasn't she?"

Luscious red curls and bright blue eyes evade my vision, and my skin prickles at the thought of her. I clench my fist, willing the image of my last love away.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asks, and even though she's terrified, I can see Adelaine in her. I needn't even ask. She has her mother's jaw line, and pointed chin.

A sigh escapes my lips as I rub my temples. I thought I had taken care of this. I guess I didn't do as great a job as I thought.

"Thor, do you remember our trip to Midgard when you summoned lightnening, and scared an entire town into treating you like a god?" I ask slowly. The big oaf nods.

"Fandral had them construct an entire wall out of reflection glass, and he wouldn't move for many days," Thor chuckles deeply, evidently remembering the memory. We had all been young, although it wasn't our first trip alone.

"Aye," I mutter. "Do you recall how I disappeared for several days?"

Thor's eyes go wide. "Is THAT what you were doing?" He sputters. "I thought you were off pranking someone."

I smile tightly. "I did on the way back," I let out a low chuckle, before running my hand through my hair."

"Wait," Elsa speaks up. "How old are you two?"

Thor and I share a brief glance, and he takes the cue to explain. He shifts in his seat, making himself comfortable. "Elsa, Loki and I are not of this realm. We are from a realm called Asgard, where we are different from humans. We are born with different abilities, and we livee much, much longer than a human."

Her stare is dubious.

"So you're saying that I'm half Asgardian, which is why I've lived for so long?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, her lips quirking slightly as though in amusement. I bite my lip.

"Not exactly," I mutter. "I'm actually from Jotunheim."

"But with the heart of an Aesir," Thor quickly adds, sending me a hard look. I glare back at him, but keep my mouth shut. I watch as Elsa also bites her lips in concentration. I continue on.

"I knew Adelaine was pregnent, and that she would birth an abomination. Which is why I came back nine months later," I tell them,ignoring the hard glares I recieve from the Avengers at reffering to Elsa as an abomination. "I disguised myself as a midwife, and helped with the birthing process. But Adelaine grew weary afterwards, and passed out before she could see the child. It was better anyways," I murmer quietly. "She did not see your true state."

"I took you to your nursery. I knew you had inherited more of my gene than your mothers. The magic that flowed within you was too powerful. I couldn't take you with me, I was a mere boy myself, but you would not have been able to have been left on Earth as you were. And so I extracted the magic."

I jerk at the memory. "I should have killed you, but I couldn't. Everytime I looked at you, I saw Adelaine. And so I tried to withdraw the magic from you. I'm not sure when I went to far, or what exactly went wrong. But I pulled too much," I whisper. "I thought that I had withdrawn it all, and that you would have lived and died like a human. I-I guess something went wrong."

"Wrong?" Fury prompts, and I ignore the urge to punch him.

I look up and meet her eyes again, to see that they've gone hollow and lifeless. I wince internally. None of this was supposed to happen. This was never supposed to come to light. She was supposed to be _dead._

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

The silence that falls around the room is deafening. My mind swirls with memories and thoughts. I watch as she backs into the wall again, but her eyes are unfocused. For the first time in a long time, I feel a pang of sympathy for the girl. She doesn't deserve this. _She should have died._

I watch slowly as ice starts to crawl across the wall, away from her. It spreads slowly like a snowflake, and judging by her shaking, not on purpose. What have I done?

The silence almost chills me, when Agent Barton speaks up.

"I gotta say, I thought Stark would be the first one with a kid, not Loki of all people."

The comment tears at some of the tension thankfully, even though I shoot him a steely glare. He should've been kept under the mind control. At least his tongue couldn't flab about when he was in that state. I watch Director Fury scowl. Then again, does he ever smile?

"Clearly, this explains alot," He grumbles. He crosses his arms, which we all know means he's making an irrevocable decision. "Therefore, Elsa must return to Asgard with you."

The words take a moment to register in my mind. But someone beats me to the refusal.

"I am _not _going anywhere."

Elsa's voice is soft yet firm. I glance over to her, to see that even though she's shaking, she's clenched her hands into fists. Her ice blue eyes are wide with fear, but her mouth is set in a determined line. Fury sighs and looks at her.

"Well, you certainly _won't _be staying on Earth. If Asgard, or Jotunheim, or where ever is where you're from, that's where were sending you," He scowls. "I cannot have someone who doesn't understand their own abilities wonder Earth, when they could be getting training."

This time I cut him off.

"Training?"

Fury's one good eyes slides over to me. "Yes, training. Father Daughter Time. That sort of thing."

His words are careless.

Perhaps too careless.

"_He is NOT my father!"_

Her shout stills the room, and I close my eyes as a blast of cold air accentuates out from her. When I open my eyes again, a spear tip of ice is mere meters away from my face. I meet Thor's eyes, and see that he has the same problem. All of the Avengers do. The ice spears fly from the edge of the table, and away from Elsa.

I eye the ice with distain. I've never been fond of snow. I don't need to wonder why.

"If you stay here, I will have no other choice than to hand you over to the labs. And I can assure you, that their methods are hardly painless," Fury scowls at her.

"Fury, she's just a girl," Rogers speaks up. Of course he's the first one to care. Fury whips towards him.

"Just a girl?" HE asks. "Well, that girl froze an entire city for five hundred years. That girl almost speared you through because of a temper tantrum. She's needs training, and Asgard's the best place for it."

"I must agree here," Thor's thick accent rings out, and it takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes. "While Asgard is different from Earth, we have many warriors and Teachers who can help Elsa control it."

"I can control it just fine," Elsa growls, and I can't help but think that she looks like a cornered animal.

"Is that what you told Anna?"

Fury's voice is low, and althoughI have no idea of whom Fury speaks, I watch as Elsa's already pale skin pales even more so. Her bottom lip begins to quiver. "I have seen things in my lifetime, Director. And I shall not be bullied into submission by your taunts."

Almost every head turns to me. Huh. Must be in the genes. Elsa notices.

"What is it?"

"Besides the fact that you pretty much quoted Reindeer Games?" Tony - the insufferable fool - speaks up. "Nothing much."

Fury turns to her again. "I may not have," He replies solemnly. "But if the legends are true, Anna would've wanted you to go, and learn, and control it. It almost killed her once, didn't it?"

Elsa's lips pinch, and she tries to put on a brave face, but I can tell that it's all a facade, and that Fury hit a nerve. She swallows, but says nothing. Fury takes that as submission.

"Thor, how long are you here on Earth?"

"The Allfather had permitted a three day trip to see Jane, because Loki came. Although I suppose that we can leave tomorrow, and I can return at a more convenient time. Alone."

It's Thor. I know he never intentionally implies it. I know that I shouldn't even let the lumbering Oaf's words bother me. But I can't help but pick apart the underlying message. _None of this would have happen had I just come alone._

Although, of course, it _is _Thor, which means that he could care less, because to him he got me out of Asgard, and he viewed his goal as complete. But still. _I _wish I hadn't come. Then maybe this mess would have stayed hidden. My secrets buried where they were supposed to be.

"Finally some common sense," Fury grumbles. I roll my eyes. He's just as incompetent as he was two years ago. I have absolutely no idea why Thor continually insists to help them. Sure, Tony is quite witty, and can keep a smile on your face, and it was at least amusing to watch Rogers bumble his way through the twentyfirst century, but for the most part, they were annoying, insolent, pests. And I much prefer to squash pests. Or, at least, I did.

"So that's it then?" Elsa's voice comes out tight and bitter. "I have no say in getting shipped off to a strange planet?"

Pepper, Jane, and Jane's friend all frown, Jane's friend not as subtly as Jane and Pepper. Stark looks bored, Romanoff is a blank as usual, and Barton keeps flicking off chunks of the ice in front of his face. I don't bother looking at Thor. Rogers is the only one who looks some-what sympathetice towards Elsa. Banner is impartial.

"You can always come back once you've learned to control it, right Director?" Rogers asks, a little too hopefully. I watch with slight amusement.

"Control is our main prioriy Captain," Is all Fury mutters out. He looks around, and meets my gaze. "Meeting adjorned."

I feel twisted, which is a strange sensation. As the god of lies and deception, trickery and mischief, bending and twisting the truth to hide my secrets and benefit my will has always been second nature to me. Something I do without thought. But now, as I meet Fury's eye, and see Elsa's broken gaze, my world lurches from beneath me.

Who knew that you could twist the truth so much that it could snap?

Because I'm pretty sure that it just happened.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. It's exam time, I just wrote an RCM exam, and I still have to prep for Physics and French Finals. Plus I have an English novel and essay I need to do before English starts next semester. Not only that, but Pinterest has taken over my life. Check me out if you want, I got lots of Loki and Marvel stuff. Name's: Lauren Sherlock Holmes. Anywho, enough said, I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy. Thank you for ALL of your reviews. The feedback really helps! I hope you have a wonderful evening!**


	5. Chapter 5

ed.

**Elsa**

"_AUGH!" _I scream, throwing a volley of ice spikes into the hall's wall once I leave the room. Everything is out of control. Each step I take, each breath that leaves my lips, results in snow and ice. How could they do this to me? It's not fair.

_Was it fair that Anna nearly died because of your foolishness? _ An annoying voice in my head dictates. I scowl and pull at my white hair, willing the voice away. _Well that's not very nice, now is it?_

"Shut-up!" I scowl, feeling my breath become heavy with suppressed sobs. I lean against the wall heavily, ignoring the splaying pattern of white that bursts around me. Snow is flying, but I don't care. Nothing matters.

"Well, that's not very polite, is it?"

For a second I begin to growl, presuming that the irritant voice in my head is back, only to freeze. I turn slowly, eyes wide and body rigid.

_He's _there.

The one who opened his mouth and started this mess. Red rages across my vision, as I feel my anger take over. "_You."_

The word comes out as a hiss, and my eyes narrow dangerously. I take a step forward, my body erect and tense. As soon as my foot touches the ground again, ice splays out, creating a skating rink. He eyes it with distaste as it ends mere inces from his boot. I clench my fist together, and ice spears form out of the ground, all pointed towards him.

"Why?" I snarl, not taking another step forward. I'm a few feet from the man in front of me - as close as I'm willing to get to the man who made my life hell.

This time, his eyes narrow, and a green spark in them makes me falter. His face morphs into a scowl, and I'm not sure if it's the taunt skin, or the pale features, but it brands itself into my mind, scarring me for life. He takes a step forward, never breaking eye contact with me, but I notice that as he walks forward, the ice recedes.

I frown.

I will the ice to return. Unlike usual though, the ice doesn't reform. Even the puddles of water dries up as he nears me, and a tinge of fear lights up my system. I go to take a step back, but suddenly my muscles go still, and my lungs scream for breath. He walks forward till he's inches from me, and I can't even widen my eyes in fear. Panic makes my mind go blank.

He walks around me once, but I can only gaze ahead. As he stepps back into my view, I see that he's adoopted my snarl.

"I never asked for this either, _child," _He spits the words. "You think yourself well experienced, but you know naught about _anything."_

I just watch him wide eyed, my lungs screaming for air. He stares at me a minute more, before placing a hand on my cheek. I want to crawl away from his touch. His hand is cold, which alarms me. _Nothing _is cold to me. His bright green eyes meet mine again, and I can't help but feel as though he's seeing through me.

"Breath," He commands, and immediately my lungs scrabble for air. The rest of me is still unmovable, by I choke in generous amounts of air to replenish the burning in my chest. He moves his hand from my cheek, and flicks a piece of my white hair which has fallen into my face. He scowls in disgust again, before pulling his hands away finally, and folding them behind his back. His gaze never wavers.

"Pathetic," He stares at me, and if I could, I'd slap him. Unfortunately, I'm a little stuck at the moment. "You fear yourself. You're worse than the insolent oaf or any of the Avengers. You reek of your own fear. You're nothing more than another failure."

His words slice deep, even though I know that they're true. They twist something inside of me, and I guess my tear ducts don't have the same command as the rest of my body, because I feel a tear leak out of the corner of my eye. It makes it no farther than past my cheek bone though, before it freezes to a stop.

Loki opens his mouth again, no doubt to dish out some more cutting remarks, but he's cut off by a questioning, "Brother?"

He turns around, clearing my vision and allowing me to see the Warrior - Thor? - stand there, a look of puzzlement on his features. He walks down the hall slightly.

Immediately Loki snaps, and whatever power he was holding over me breaks. I crumble to the ground, my muscles unsuspecting of the sudden shift. As soon as I touch it, Loki's power over my ice disappears too, and frozen water sprawls out around me. Thor gives me a worried glance, but I ignore him and stand up. Before anyone can register what's happening, I backhand Loki across the face.

"You insolent-" Loki raises his hand, no doubt to retaliate, but it's intercepted by Thor's. His stern face is unnerving as he glares at his Brother.

"I will not condonne the hitting of my niece," His voice comes out as a growl. "And I'm disappointed that you would consider hitting your daughter. I know mother and father would feel the same."

Loki's face twists in spite. "Disappointed?" A cruel, slightly crazy, smile settles on his face. "_Disapointed? _Are we talk about the same parents who _banished _my other daughter because she was considered a _monster? _How is _she any different?"_

His words stop me short. I search my mind for my grandfather's old tales of Norse mythology. Of course, back then they weren't just considered mythology. I suppose they aren't anymore either.

All I can call to mind is an eight legged horse. I decide not to speak up. Instead I notice Thor's loss of words momentarily, before his face hardens.

"Elsa will not have the same fate as Hela. This is promise. She shall just come to Asgard to learn the extent of the power you've given her, and then she shall be returned to Midgard. That is what The Director has proclaimed," Thor's voice is a low grumble. Loki scoffs.

"And the Allfather takes orders from a Midgardian now, does he?"

Thor sighs. "No he does not. But I will not allow anything to happen to her Brother. This I swear on my life. Please, Loki."

I watch as Loki's face drains of some of it's panic, before he sets his mouth in a firm line. He swallows, then turns and leaves in a flourish, without another word. I look after my supposed 'father.'

"Are you alright?"

I turn to see Thor staring at me in concern again. I offer a weak smile. "Just jolly. You know, I just learned that I'm apparently an alien, and that I've been sent to some place called Asgard, with none other than a raging Lunatic as my father. Everything's just peachy."

He offers me a sad smile. "Alas, I'm not as well versed in Midgardian vocabulary as my brother, I'm afraid. But Asgard is smililar to Midgard in many ways. I think you might enjoy yourself. And you must pardon my brother. He hasn't exactly had the easiest life. While I don't condonne his past actions, I think he's suffered enough for them, in the least."

We begin walking down the hallway, and I keep my eyes down cast. My cloak has never been heavier on my shoulders. Somehow I suspect that it's not just the clothe that's making it heavvy.

"When do we leave?" I finally break the tense silence. Thor doesn't even bother looking at me.

"The Director would have us leave now, but I would like at least one night with my Lady Jane. We shall depart for Asgard in the Morrow," He says rather solemnly. "I suggest you bring whatever you want from Midgard. While you've been given permission to return, I fear it might not be for some time."

In other words - Never.

I sigh as we finally find our way out of the maze of halls and rooms. As we step into the sunlight, I see the Avengers hanging around and talking, minus the agents of SHIELD. The red-headed woman notices us first, and smiles.

"Elsa, there you are! We must introduce ourselves. I'm Pepper," She said, friendly enough. I smiled softly at her. The other two women stepped forward.

"I'm Jane," Said the calmer, "And this is my intern Darcy."

Ah, so this must be the woman who we'll be staying at tonight. She looks friendly enough, although if her appearance says anything, it's that she's a bit scatter brained.

The rest of the Avengers introduce themselves, although they kind of all blur together in my mind. After a bit, Fury reappears, along with several of his agents. They're carrying a large chest,which they load into a waiting care. Fury turns to me.

"Those are your belongings. We weren't sure what you were planning on bringing with you, but it's all there."

I scowl at the man in response. I'm still sour at him for forcing me to leave.

Eventually they all say a goodbye, and I find myself in the vehichle that my trunk was loaded into, squished between Darcy and Loki. Thor rides up front with Jane. I make my utmost not to look at Loki. I don't understand the power he can control me with, but if he truly is the man from the myths, then I hate him even more so.

Jane and Thor talk amiably in the front seat, although the tension in the car is obvious. Darcy won't stop asking me questions.

"Do you have a crown?"

I roll my eyes. So typical. "I did, and I do believe I still havae it. Although I haven't worn it since my coronation day."

"How old are you?"

"I stopped keeping track after my five hundredth birthday."

"Were the Princes really hot?"

I raise an eyebrow, and don't even bother answering that question. By the time we finally arrive at the apartment they're rrrenting, I nearly volt from the car. I think I'm going to suffocate. Again.

Thor carried my trunk inside for me, and I followed quickly. It was already dark outside, and I let out a weary sigh. When I woke up this morning, I had no idea that it would be my last day on Earth. Things sure change quickly.

"I'm afraid we don't have any rooms or beds, so Loki and Elsa will have tosleep on the couches," Jane explains as we enter the room. I don't really mind. I've been sleeping on a rug ontop of a block of ice for the last three hundred or so years. I think I'll manage.

"Hey Jane. Who d'you- Aaahhh!"

The older man in the kitchen drop the frying pan he's in the process of drying when we walk into the room. At first I think it's because f me, until I see his sscattering gaze flicker over Loki who's smiling slightly.

"What is he doing here?" The man exclaims, grabbing a kitchen knife. Jane's eyes go wide, and she deftly intercepts the weapon from the crazy guy. She gives a trying smile.

"It's okay, Eric. Everything's under control," Jane tells him slowly.

"You mean mind control!" Eric just shouts again, pointing a crooked finger at Loki. "Stay away from me, you raving lunatic!"

"I fail to see how I'm the raving lunatic in this situation," Loki drawls, almost bored. I wonder what the history is between the two of them.

Jane finally calms Eric down, and explains the situation to him. Apparently they're both alchemists of some sort, from what I picked up from their conversation. Their style of alchemy is one I've never heard of though - it has to do with the stars. It must be a modern thing.

"And this is Elsa," Jane finally introduces me, snapping me back to the present. I know I should say something pleasant, just as my parents taught me growing up. But as my eyes flicker over his figure, they widen, and I say the first thing to come to mind.

"You're not wearing any pants."

Darcy starts laughing, and even Loki lets a smile grace his face. I don't see what's so funny about it though. It's rather inappropiate, and I advert my eyes instead.

An hour later, I find myself at the kitchen table. I sneakily maneuvered myself between Darcy and Jane. Thor is one Jane's other side, Eric on Darcy's. Since it's a circular table, Loki's across from me.

Jane takes out a giant square box, and places it on the table. The smell makes my mouth water.

"Sorry about the rush guys, but it's take out pizza for supper. Extra pepperoni."

Everyone digs into the pizza right away. I pick up one of the triangular slices betweentwo fingers. It's flat, and extremely hot. I place it in my mouth tentativly, and take a bite.

"Oh my gosh," I murmer. "This is amazing."

"Have you never had pizza before?" Darcy asks me. I shake my head and she gasps. Right at that moment, something tickles my nose. I scrunch up my eyes, and let out a petite sneeze.

When I open them again my pizza is frozen solid. I sigh, and everyone around the table looks at me with wide eyes. "Great," I moan, dropping the hard rock like thing back onto my plate. I sigh.

For a moment, everyone is quiet. And then: "Unfreeze it."

"What?" I look up confused, only to see Loki calmly taking a bite out of his own pizza. The tension is thick, and the others watch us as he swallows before repeating himself.

"Unfreeze it. Reverse what you did."

I stare at him incrediously. "I don't know how to do that."

He lets out an exhasperatted sigh. "It's one of the first tricks learned. Child's play."

His words have a taunting edge to them, and I scowl slightly. I know exactly what he's doing, and much to my chargrin, it's working. I curl my fingers. I took my gloves off to eat, but perhaps that wasn't the smartest of ideas. I stare at my frozen pizza, willing the ice to melt away.

I feel the muscles in my neck strain, as my vision focuses. I grind my teeth together, my entire body stiff. I feel Jane place a hand on my shoulder, telling me it's alright, except it isn't. I ignore her, and continue to focus until my head is pounding, and I can't see straight.

And then something audibly snaps.

A scream of pain rips itself from my body, as my hands fly to my head. Something ripped inside me, and I take deep breaths. I'm faintly aware of people around me running and yelling, but when I look up, I make eye contact with Loki. He's still sitting calmly in his chair despite the chaos, although he's staring at me. I can almost see the repulsion in his face.

My stomach twists in knots as I finally get my wits about me again. I look around, realizing that I've frozen the table top. A sigh escapes my lips, as I rub my temples.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Jane asks me, a hand on my shoulder. I meet her eyes, and nod warily. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," I mumble, as I stand up and stumble my way towards the couch. No one says anything, as I lay down quietly.

My head continues to throb in a pulsing motion, and it messes my stomach up as well. I take a deep breath, drowning out the noise of the others, before I finally fall into a blissful state of sleep.

I don't know how long it is before I open my eyes again. When I do, the house is dark, and the murmer of conversation is gone. I look to the couch beside me, to see Loki sleeping, his back facing me. Other than the slight inhale and exhale of his breath, the room is quiet.

I sit up, my bare feet getting chills as I lay them on the cool tile floor. The pain that was in my head is gone thankfully, but I'm still careful with my movements. My chest catches my eye.

Silently, I cross the cool floor. My blue dress flares out behind me as I walk, tickling my legs. I kneel down in front of my chest, before I slowly lift the lid.

It creaks a bit, and I wince, looking over at Loki. He hardly stirs, and I return my thoughts to my chest. In the faint moonlight, I can hardly see the outline of my things. But I know what's there.

I draw my cloak around me shoulders, securing it more as I reach into the chest. I pull out the twisted metal that's implanted with gems. None other that my crown. I smile slightly, before tucking it into the fold of my dress. My gloves are still in the samepocket, and I take careto make sure they don't catch on the pointy metal.

I pull out a broach, twisted into the shape of thistles. It was my mother's, along with her comb. I also take them and add them to the little pile of things I'm planning on bringing with me.

With shaking hands I pull out several sheets of old, folded paper. I don't open them, knowing that my sobs will wake the others. But I still place them carefully into my dress.

Lastly, I pull out a green Hair ribbon. It's the same one Anna wore to my coronation, all those centuries ago. The silk is still smoothe on my fingertips, and I feel a tear drop onto the old material. Carefully, I tie it around my wrist. I shut the trunk deftly afterwards.

The rest of the things are momentos that I've collected over the centuries, although none of them that special to me. Quietly, I crawl back to the coach, and wrap my arms around myself. I sit like that until the moon disappears, and the sun light shines on my face. I hear Loki stir behind me, and I close my eyes, stiffling a sob.

I wish Anna was here with me right now.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm finally done exams, so I can write a bit more! Did you all see the two deleted scenes marvel posted on Youtube from TTDW? They are amazing if you haven't. Definitely check them out. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Your support makes this all possible :)**

**See ya and have a marvelous day!**


End file.
